


I know he is a saint

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christian Holidays, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	I know he is a saint

Natale era passato e in tutta la Tower c'erano ancora avanzi e carte di regalo stracciate.   
Ma non tutti sapevano che ci sarebbe stata un'altra festa.   
Per Tony era un giorno come un altro per questo fu sorpreso di rivedere tutto pulito e la gente che preparava.   
"Cosa state facendo?" Chiese agli altri che stavano in cucina "Oggi è Santo Stefano, l'onomastico di Steve lo festeggiava sempre con la sua famiglia e ci pareva giusto fargli rivivere le tradizioni" gli disse Natasha "Ha consentito a farmi festeggiare Natale anche il 7 gennaio, volevo ricambiare" concluse la spia.  
"Sul serio Santo Stefano? Sappiamo già tutti che Steve è un santo, dobbiamo sul serio festeggiarlo?" Chiese Stark cinicamente rubando due biscotti "Io me ne torno a dormire non fate troppo rumore o vi mando Ultron" disse tornando in camera sua.


End file.
